This invention pertains to a means for electronically storing video images, and more particularly is concerned with means for storing video images in solid state memory.
Solid state memories are at the present time the preferred medium for still frame storage. A number of digitized samples representing a frame of analog video waveform are stored in random access memory. After a complete digitized video frame is stored, it is read out repeatedly and continuously converted to an analog signal until a command is given to store another frame. Special effect generators used in TV studios store digital representations of red, blue, and green TV signals instead of a digital representation of composite video, i.e., a complete video signal with color burst. On the other hand, TV sets with a "picture-in-a-picture" feature employ a frame storage of digitized R-Y, B-Y, and Y signals. Direct storage of digitized composite video is advantageous for the analog output of the frame store to be directly compatible with a TV set after modulation. Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide apparatus using low cost commercial components for storing composite video signals.